Your Camp Half Blood Adventure
by Stella Celeste Taylor
Summary: What camp half blood adventure would you have? click to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever wondered what might happen to you if you went to Camp Half Blood? Wonder no more. Just type in a few details about your self, and I'll post your story ASAP. Thank you to HighFivingGoodbyes for the idea, but they never updated their story.**

**Disclaimer: all non original characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Please send me (in a review) the following info:**

**Your (real) first name**

**Your age**

**What you look like**

**Some personality traits**

**Special skills**

**Anything that might help to decide what cabin to put you in**

**And (optional) your crush**

**I'll do myself first:**

Hi! My name is Luna. I just turned thirteen. And lately, my life has been pretty weird. I always wondered why I looked _nothing_ like my mom. Now I know. She isn't really my mom. My mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom. I look like Athena, apparently. I have long curly blonde hair, and gray green eyes. I just found out last night. I thought a cheerleader was chasing me home at first, but then I realized she was something much more sinister.

When I finally got home, my parents may have gotten a little mad that the non- cheerleader destroyed my step mom's car. Then, my dad told me the truth. About why I was "so clever" to quote him. And why I could see the monster of a cheerleader. Then, he said I had to go to a special camp. Camp Half-Blood. They told me to pack a backpack, and leave as soon as possible. It was the only place I could be safe.

The next morning, carry a backpack stuffed to the gills, I left. I got on a bus to take me to the address my dad told me. As I got off the bus, I took one look back at the last "normal" thing I would see for a while. I walked up the hill, toward a large pine tree. As I got to the top of the hill, I could see a large U of cabins, a large blue house, and an outdoor pavilion, filled with picnic tables.

I took my first step past the pine tree, and suddenly a bunch of kids about my age swamped me with questions.

"Who are you?"

"Who's your Olympian parent?"

"How did you get here?"

I answered them all. "My name is Luna. My mom is Athena. I came on a bus. And can anyone show me where I can put my stuff down?"

An older girl stepped out from the back of the group. She looked to be about sixteen. "I'm Annabeth. I'm a daughter of Athena too. Follow me please." So I did. She led me to a small cabin, with a carved stone owl above the doorway. As we stepped inside, I saw it had several sets of bunk beds. "This is your bed, for as long as you stay here." Annabeth said. I dropped my bookbag on it as she led me outside the cabin again.

"We're playing capture the flag tonight. The Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Iris, and Nemesis cabins are together." she said. I was looking forward to this, sort of. That night, right before capture the flag ought to have started, she pulled a knife out of a sheath at her waist.

"Wait a minute. What kind of capture the flag is this? Who uses weapons to play a game?" I practically yelled.

"Oh my gods I forgot to tell you. You'll need a weapon. Here, take my sword. I never use it anyway." she said, strangely calm.

At capture the flag, they put me on border patrol. Boring, right? Wrong. I was just getting comfortable in my seat in the leaves, when a sphinx, like from ancient Egypt showed up. "It is time for you to have a test." she said, softly enough that no one else noticed her.

"Answer this riddle, and I will leave.

_You starve with it,_

_A rich man has it not, _

_A poor man has only this. _

_What is it?_"

It was a very bad riddle. My math teacher could have made up a better one. I thought about it though, and the answer came to me.

"You starve with nothing, a rich man hasn't got nothing, a poor man has only nothing." I cried.

"Rotten little girl!" the sphinx shrieked, and then disappeared with a pop. I knew this was no ordinary summer camp.


	2. Star Dust

**Hi again. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. This might take a while, what with all my school work and stuff, but we have a holiday coming up, so I'll try to update again then. Plus, a TON of people sent in answers. I'm not sure to be happy or not. All non original characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

My name is Raven Nicole Bailey, and if you're reading this, you must know how insane my life is. I'm fourteen years old. I don't _look_ that different from normal girls. I have raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and hazelnut coffee skin. I'm kinda short, only 4'11". But that's just the outside. My family is far more interesting. My mother was an ordinary woman, while she was alive, but my father is Zeus, god of the sky. You see, my mom died when I was just a few hours old. Hera was fed up with her husband having all these affairs, so she got him to promise on the River Styx that he would tell my mother who he really was. Hera pretended to be a midwife attending at my birth, and after my mom died, she took me up to Mount Olympus. I was brought up my my father, sort of. The day I turned four, he took me to Camp Half-Blood. Well, actually, Hermes did.

I found out I had a half sister. She looks nothing like me. Her name is Thalia. She has electric blue eyes, spiky black hair, and skin that's tan from spending so much time outside with the Hunters of Artemis. We're kind of alike. She's sort of goth, and her favorite article of clothing is a leather jacket. My favorite outfit is black cargo pants, a black shirt that says "Wanna know why I'm still on earth? Heaven kicked me out and hell knows I'll take over", and blue uggs.

I'm usually nice, but hurt or insult my family or friends, and you got yourself a one way ticket to Hades. I like to climb trees, and, strangely enough, swim. Luckily, Poseidon doesn't hate me. At camp I also like sword training, and singing at the campfire. Capture the flag is basically everyone's favorite activity. It's especially fun for people like me. I can produce electricity, and lightning. When I'm mad, I can even make thunder.

This morning, I had sword fighting with the Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo Cabins. I was looking forward to meeting Nico diAngelo. I'd heard about him, but we'd all been so busy I'd never met him. As we walked into the arena, I saw him. He was, well, the only way to describe it is, _hot_. He had pitch black hair, pale skin, and was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t shirt. Somehow, mysteriously (not) I got paired with him for the lesson. I started talking to him. We have something in common, cause it's obvious my style is a little goth.

We fought, getting closer and closer to each other all the time. Just when he thought I was beat, I pulled a dagger out of my sleeve, and pointed it at his back, directly parallel with his heart. Then, I looked up into his black eyes. He leaned down, and kissed me. I was not expecting that. It was nice though. I had barely even met him, and yet, I knew him all too well.

That night, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, in a field where I could see the sky. There was a tree in the field I hadn't noticed before, not in my whole ten years of coming here. I walked over to it, ever curious. As I neared it, I realized it was just an illusion. Where the trunk of the tree should have been was a small celestial bronze box. It had my name on it. I opened it easily. Inside was the most beautiful knife I have ever seen. It was made of pale gray moonstone, almost translucent. I named it Star Dust, for it looked like star dust.

I took it back to my cabin, and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke the next morning, I felt stronger than ever. I used my dagger to fight one of the Ares kids, and, for the first time ever, I won. Like, not just survived, but had my knife at the Ares kid's throat. I tried again. It seemed that with my new dagger, I could win any fight.

I was taking a walk in the field again that night. I met a giant scorpion. It was bright red, 10 feet tall, and 20 feet long. It was HUGE. So, I ran up to it, wanting to test Star Dust once again. The scorpion chased me around the field, with me constantly poking its soft spots. Finally, I stabbed it directly above its heart. It groaned, and fell to the ground, dead. I felt the most supreme sense of victory ever. I had won.

**Suckish, I know. romance=super suckish, but person asked for it. not my strong suit. **

**later!**

**Stella**


End file.
